


New To Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Fayana Femslash100 Astrology Drabbles [6]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Faye try to redefine their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the series finale, but no spoilers. Written as a follow-up to "I Missed You" but can be read alone. Written for astrology prompt #6 'Virgo.'

Faye was surprised to find Diana’s car sitting in front of the Chamberlain house when she arrived home from school. Diana had been absent from school the entire day and Faye had assumed the other witch was home sick.

Diana stepped out of her vehicle as Faye killed her engine. Wondering what her fellow circle member was doing there, she climbed out of her car.

“Hey” said Diana softly, almost as if she was shy.

“Hi. Come on inside” said Faye, unlocking the front door and leading Diana up to her bedroom.

“I thought you would be at home in bed” said Faye.

“No. I mean, I’m not sick. I’ve just had a lot of thinking to do” said Diana. “About me…and about us.”

“Oh.” Faye recalled their conversation a few weeks prior during which she had accidently confessed to Diana her true feelings about the other girl.

“Look, Faye, I’m still not sure about where I stand about you and me. I mean, this is all new to me.”

“Well, I’m not exactly an expert, you know!” Faye hadn’t intended to snap, but she was frustrated with waiting for Diana to make up her mind.

“I know that. And I think the only way for us to figure things out is by trying.”

It took a minute for the meaning of Diana’s words to sink in. “You do?” said Faye.

“I do” said Diana, smiling before leaning in for the first of many kisses.


End file.
